legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P11/Transcript
(Anne is seen being dragged by Razor) Razor:....... Anne: *Struggling* LET ME GO!!! Razor: Oh shut up. We're almost there. Anne: If you don't let me go right NOW I'll- (A tendril covers Anne's mouth) Anne: *Muffled yelling* Razor: Christ you're persistent. Anne: *Muffled yelling* (Razor enters the dining hall. Everyone looks at him as does Gnash) Gnash: Ah Razor. I assume she's talked? Razor: No. She hasn't. In fact, she's been a BAD girl. Gnash: You don't say? Razor: Yes. Had to restrain her real good this time. Anne: *Muffled yelling* Razor: She needs to be punished boss. Figured you'd be the man to do. Gnash:..... Right. *Finishes his meat* I'll take her to my chamber. Razor: Alright. (Gnash goes and picks Anne up) Gnash: Let's go. Anne: *Muffled yelling* (The scene changes to Gnash arriving at his chamber with Anne. He puts her down) Gnash:.... Anne:...… (Gnash removes the tendrils off her) Anne: ?? Huh? Gnash: I gotta say. You've got far more of a fire then I have ever seen in any females. And I've been with a lot of females. Anne: The hell are you on about? You want me to kick your ass right here and now?! Gnash: I'm simply trying to tell you that I'm impressed. Very impressed in fact. Anne: Well I'm not trying to fucking impress you asshole! Gnash: So you think. But regardless, I think you are what I'm looking for. Anne: Huh? Gnash: Do you want to know why I teamed up with Chronos? Anne:.... Gnash: Aren't you a little interested in why? Anne:.... Fine. I'll bite. Why? Gnash: Because I want to be King of The Targhuls. Anne: Huh?? Gnash: You might think I am joking when I said I am the strongest Targhul. But I am now. I AM the strongest. In this world, the strongest should rule over ALL. Anne: That's an old world view. Gnash: Its a fact of life. The weak die, and the strong survive. And with Chronos' help, in the new era, I'll be made King of the Targhuls. No one, Targhul, or human, will challenge me ever again. Anne: …. All right... What does any of that has to do with me? (Gnash walks up to Anne and looks at her with a smile) Gnash: A strong king. Deserves a strong queen. Anne: Huh?? Queen?? Gnash: Yes. Anne: W-What are you- (Gnash suddenly wraps a tendril tightly around Anne's waists) Anne: *Looks down* !! Gnash: And you Anne. You will be my queen. Anne: Whoa whoa hold on now, I can't be a queen! Gnash; Oh? And why not? Anne: I'm a Defender! I have a family! I can't just drop all that to be a Queen! Gnash; Oh you won't have to worry about any of that in the new era. (Gnash pulls Anne in closer and he puts an arm around her) Gnash: You and me shall rule a new era of Targhuls. No one shall ever challenge our empire of strength. Anne:..... Gnash: So, what do you say? (Anne thinks for a bit) Anne:...I.......I can't..... Gnash: Oh don't lie Anne. I know you want to be a queen. Anne: N-No... I- (Some more tendrils wrap around Anne and start to gently caress her body) Anne: Uh.. Ee… Gnash: Just relax my dear. Anne: U-Uh....Nnn.... Gnash: You've never felt such a gentle touch before have you? The touch of a lover. Anne: I... I don't... Want a... a mate. Gnash: Are you sure? (Gnash wraps a couple more tendrils around her waist as they continue to gently caress her) Anne: I... I mean...…. *Lets out a relax moan* Gnash: That's right. Take it all in. (Anne starts to feel greatly relaxed as her head rests on Gnash's chest. Gnash then picks her up) Gnash: My new beautiful mate. Anne:....... (Anne then thinks to herself) Anne: *Thinking* The hell is this guy?! How am I so damn relaxed to be with this freak!? Something's gotta be up here but.....I can't bring myself to do anything for some reason! Gnash: How are you feeling now? Anne:....I-I.....I.... Gnash: Shh shh… Its okay my dear. I have you. You just relax. And I'll take good care of you. Anne: *Thinking* What is going on!? Fight back damn it! Come on you- N-No wait! Don't fall asleep! Don't!! (Anne falls asleep) Anne:........ Gnash: *Chuckles* Ah that's better. Now you and I will be much more... Cooperative. Anne:....... (The scene fades to black.) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts